Arbinia
Etymology History Formation The nation was founded during the decolonisation of Lunosa. The idea of a nation encompassing the lands previously had not been thought of, as borders did not exist before Lunosa’s rule, which divided the lands based on dominant ethnicity. Modern Era Since independence from Lunosa, the country has pursued a policy of sticking faithful to its allies for its economy and boosting its defense to an extremely high level. Illegal immigration is less than 1% of all immigration, and crime rates have gradually decreased over many years. Geography Mountains The climate of the Macans and Western Khamalia is traditionally very rocky and high above sea level. The Macans were generally safe from foreign invasion, but were eventually ruled as a dominion of Lunosa. A few years after the dawn of the 18th century, they were placed under the administration of Arbinia, later to be a special territory of Sårijlan. Hills Plains Volcanoes Wildlife Flora Fauna Seas Rivers Lakes Climate Politics Government Political Parties Court Death Penalty The death penalty under Lunosian rule was outlawed and the policy has been continued into modern day. Human Rights The liberties provided to citizens are low average in comparison to other developed countries. While the lives of citizens are not usually interfered with and freedom of speech is protected, the country suppresses protests and mass demonstrations and those who publicly "criticise" ethnic groups and ethnic harmony are given harsh sentences, as these are considered "destabilisation propaganda" and therefore a national crime. Freedom of the press LGBT Rights The right of all peoples to free association with any others are guaranteed by the Constitution. Non-traditional relationships have become more commonplace. Foreign Relations The countries that Arbinia trades the most with are Cyreos and Lunosa, who in turn are each partially responsible for Arbinia’s foreign relations with the world at large. As a rather small nation in comparison to its neighbours, it relies on the Lunosian fleet to provide security for the Kingdom. The kingdom’s general relations with Blösten, Roza and Närz have been frozen. During the early part of the XX millennium, Arbinia was overtaken and ruled by both Narz, and later Roza, after its subsequent separation. Megallan developed with heavily influence from Rozeck, and the modern language is considered by some to be a creole. Mutual intelligibility remains around 60%, although the regional Megallan government has made efforts to bring complete distinction between the two. By the 18th century, Arbinia had been placed under special Lunosian administration and regained independence in the following 20th century. Military The Arbinian military consists mostly of naval units, with the majority of land unit bases being occupied by allied Cyreos and Lunosia. Administrative divisions Federal Districts The Kingdom of Arbinsk is made up of six constituent "countries" (Arban, Sårijlan, Khamalia, Bylkenslan, Galntiskä, Wallnia), 7 special titular districts (Macans, Moldes, Aria, Neucyrenslan, Törstagne, Infinus, Luca-ameis), 5 autonomous self-governing entities (Guertemus Lucam, Elsalms, Megallans, Novelas, Capna), and one internal self-governing entity in association with Arbinia - Manning. Economy Infrastructure Arbinia uses most of its money to improve domestic affairs and boosting its scientific industries while relying on imports from the rest of the world for other fields. Science and technology Arbinia contributes greatly to naval technology, but has a rather weak military and relies on the protection of foreign nations. Demographics Population Largest Cities Ethnic groups Languages The official languages of Arbinia are Arbini and Simi. Both Lunosian and Cyreon have been stated as official languages at various points within the lands, with the former being clarified as an official language in a bill "On Language Use and Policy", now annulled but de facto ongoing. There is ongoing talk about restoring the official status of Lunosian either alongside Arbini and Simi or replacing them as the sole official language in wake of ethnic conflicts over language and identity, but any recommendations have been consistently vetoed. Lunosian is the first foreign language taught at school and Cyreon has been a popular second foreign language. The national languages are Arbini, Simi, Wallnian, Novelese, and Khamalian to correspond to their respective national regions. The recognised minority languages are Megallan, Elsalmese, and Luca-Ameis. Despite protests, the languages have not been recognised as national as their use declines under to a minority of people in their respective regions. In everyday life, the minority languages have use among very few people, although there was active support by the national government to encourage regrowth. Despite this, they are faced with considerable difficulty in becoming everyday functional languages again, and the committees established to moderate their development often debate how to best update the language for modern terminology and standards. There are various other titular languages of the country such as Arian and the dialect of Wallnian exclusive to Infinus. Törstagne, on the other hand, has various dialects of Novelese, many of which are unintelligible to each other and spoken in smaller villages while Wallnian and Arbini are largely spoken in the bigger cities and between settlements. Religion Arbinia, unlike its closest neighbours, is not a secular country. The state religion is Almu, to which 87% of citizens adhere. Despite the high percentage, the number of followers has decreased relative to population as the more urban areas have become de facto secular. Education All citizens are educated from the age of 6 to the age of 20 by the free government-provided schools. All citizens have the right to opt out of public education and choose private institutions. However, the cost of private education as well as the high quality of public education has led to discouragement of private education in general. Students are trained in basic principles with equal emphasis: Humanities, the Great Sciences (Geology, Astrology, Biology, Psychology), Economics, Mathematics, Law, and History. Additionally, all students learned their native religious, cultural practices and language as well as either of the official languages. For those whose native language is either of the official, they were required to learn the other. Arbinia hosts many international universities where students from primarily the domestic continent go to study. However, due to its size, space is often limited to fewer seats than international counterparts in larger economies. Health Culture Architecture Visual art Literature Theatre Music Cinema Sport Holidays One of the most important celebrations is at the end of the year, where citizens partake in pastries, wines, breads and tell stories using a limited number of tools throughout the night. When all have fallen asleep, it is said that the "Generous Spirit" will bestow gifts upon them. These gifts are not always physically valuable, but have strong mental and spiritual worth. Another holiday is known as Zenkoru, a special day dedicated to females. Females are given a variety of gifts by males and the seeds for the new year’s crops are planted. This is to celebrate the relationship between females giving life and the ground giving sustenance to all creatures. Fashion and design